


It started as a joke

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	It started as a joke

Zaczęło się od pewnego żartu, a ściślej mówiąc: jej „przejęzyczenia”. A ponieważ wielki admirał na ów „przyjacielski przytyk” w żaden sposób nie zareagował, nie zezłościł się, nie próbował wyprowadzić ją z błędu, komodor Faro uznała, że przez przypadek trafiła w samo sedno problemu. Od dłuższego czasu ona, jak i większa część załogi Chimaery głowili się nad tym, co właściwie łączyło Thrawna z gubernator Pryce.

Ta dwójka kontaktowała się ze sobą bardzo często. W jakim celu? Jak oględnie określił to Thrawn, on i Pryce intensywnie pracowali nad pewnym projektem. Szczegóły tego projektu okryte były tajemnicą.

Wielki admirał przynajmniej raz w tygodniu zamykał się w swoim gabinecie, by móc porozmawiać z Pryce przez holonet, i nikt nie śmiał mu wówczas przeszkadzać, choć czasem te jego „randki” z gubernator trwały nawet kilka godzin. Później Chiss zaczął aranżować takie „wirtualne spotkania” co drugi dzień, aż wreszcie zaniechał skrupulatnego ich planowania i pozwolił Pryce dzwonić do siebie o dowolnej porze „w razie wyższej konieczności”.

Przez to też kilkakrotnie musiał zejść z mostka – całe szczęście nie podczas bitwy! – by odbyć „pilną rozmowę” z gubernator Lothalu. Kiedy indziej z kolei wyprosił Faro ze swojego gabinetu, bo nagle zadzwoniła do niego Pryce i zwyczajnie nie mógł pozwolić jej czekać. I o ile Faro rozumiała, dlaczego wielki admirał reagował błyskawicznie, gdy rozmówić z nim chciał się nie kto inny jak sam Imperator – czy ktoś taki jak Wielki Moff Tarkin – o tyle powód, dla którego Thrawn okazywał tego typu względy Pryce, pozostawał dla niej zagadką.

Gdy po raz kolejny komodor dostrzegła migającą lampkę komunikatora, sygnalizującą „przychodzące połączenie”, nie potrafiła się powstrzymać od cierpkiej uwagi:

\- Dzwoni pańska żona, sir.

Tak bowiem Faro zaczęła w myślach przezywać namolną gubernator. I choć może nie powinna używać przy swoim dowódcy tego określenia – które w gruncie rzeczy dobrze oddawało to, jak ten traktował teraz Pryce – sam fakt, że Thrawn wiedział dokładnie, o kogo jej chodziło, i że nie poczuł się wcale urażony jej słowami, wzbudził w niej podejrzenie, które stopniowo zaczęło przeradzać się w pewność, że wielki admirał pragnął – świadomie bądź nieświadomie – tego rodzaju relacji z Arihndą Pryce. Bo z jakiego innego powodu pozwoliłby jej tak wchodzić sobie na głowę?

Nie poprawił Faro wtedy, ani nawet nie zaprzeczył. Przeprosił ją tylko i gestem wskazał jej drzwi.

I kiedy w końcu ta jego „żona” postanowiła osobiście go odwiedzić, zachowanie wielkiego admirała stało się jeszcze bardziej ekscentryczne. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, zdaniem Faro, kazał przygotować dla gubernator gościnne kwatery na Chimaerze. Jak gdyby Pryce nie mogła w dowolnej chwili wrócić promem na swoją planetę. Gdyby jednak gubernator Lothalu postanowiła przenocować na ich statku, czy rzeczywiście potrzebowała własnej sypialni? Faro w porę ugryzła się w język, by nie ujawnić przed swoim zwierzchnikiem swoich podejrzeń. Skoro Thrawn chciał utrzymać pozory, miał do tego prawo.

\- Sir, melduję wykonanie rozkazu – poinformowała admirała przez komunikator.

Niestety wymsknęło jej się też:

\- Pańska żona powinna być zadowolona z tych kwater.

*

\- Twoja żona?

Pryce uniosła brwi i spojrzała na Thrawna pytająco.

\- Chodziło o ciebie – uspokoił ją.

\- Ach.

Chwilę później, gdy dotarł do niej sens jego słów, obruszyła się:

\- Nie jestem twoją żoną.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej, jakby chciał jej odpowiedzieć: „tylko ci się tak wydaje”.


End file.
